The Christmas Feeling
by Slayergirl1362
Summary: meant to hopefully amuse. dunno if it is too terribly successful, but i tried. lol. plz R&R plz plz plz. and i don't own the titans, don't sue


A/N: I wanted to write a Christmas fic, so I did. I dunno if it's very good though seeing as I was trying to hurry so that I could post it b/4 Christmas ended- darn, I'm about an hour too late seeing as it's 1:00 am at the moment. XDhehe. Though it is rather uneventful, I hope that it will at least amuse you a little.

**The Christmas Feeling**

It was the day after Thanksgiving. And what was Thanksgiving anyhow but another reason for Cyborg and Beast Boy to make massive amounts of food and splatter it everywhere? They'd managed to have a nice meal though, complete with a real turkey and a giant piece of tofu that was carved into the shape of a demented-looking pumpkin for some odd reason known only to Beast Boy. (0.o-?) It had been a great day in general for the Titans and they had all stayed up very, very, very late. As a result of that, they had slept through the entire day and it was now evening.

At the moment, they were all passed out in their various locations about the tower. Robin was sprawled across his desk having decided to see if he could figure anything out about _Slade_. He'd gotten about as far as sitting down before he fell over unconscious. Cyborg was plugged in, but had never made it to the "bed." He had fallen asleep in mid-stride. Starfire was in her room amongst a gigantic pile of stuffed animals. She had been reaching for her hairbrush, fallen over, and never gotten up. Beast Boy was drooling on the carpet between the couch and TV, video game controller hugged to his chest, having intended to practice the new game they'd just gotten in the mail so that he could beat Cyborg. His car, now uncontrolled, was crashing into every obstacle there was and veering a little too far to the left. Eventually, a blinking red "game over" showed up across the screen, but nobody noticed.

Raven, however, was lying awake in her bed. Being the only one who'd made it to their bed, as well as not needing very much sleep anyhow, she had been conscious for some time now, contenting herself with staring at the ceiling in her dark, unlit room. A small glow softly emitted by the window allowed her to see things quite clearly. Her focus, however, was not on her own décor.

She felt Christmas calling. It tugged at her insides, willing her to join in the magic. The feeling was like flying through the stars at night, but without that tingle of fear that comes from being so high up. It was like being in madly in love without the part of you dying from want. It was the feeling of a dozen different coloured lights, glittering like gems at night everywhere you go. It was the fresh winter's evening air. It was excitement without the trouble of needing to vent energy. It was pure beyond pure, like white snow lying quiet and undisturbed at night amongst the bare deciduous tree branches, beautiful even without leaves adorning them, as well as the evergreens. It was as closer to emotion without actually being true, forbidden emotion than any other feeling in the world, and that was why Raven loved it, or rather, favored it. Christmas time was also the time that her father was weakest for whatever reason, be it that it was a holy time, simply a time when there was more goodwill amongst so many people, or something else entirely, she did not know. Whatever it was, she enjoyed this because it allowed her some brief periods of emotion so long as she had a good grip on her powers. It was how she knew she loved the Titans, how she knew she could love anything at all, and how she knew she was (though only part) human. And now, Christmas bid her come, and she could not resist, for she was fair bursting with the feeling.

Making her way quietly out of her room, she began her task. This task was none other than putting up the Christmas decorations. As the hours passed, Raven worked hard at it, setting up a tree in the TV room and adorning it with various ornaments, pinning lights and wreaths and such all over the tower. Last of all, after doing everything else, she carefully placed a star on the top of the tree, being sure that it would not fall over, relishing the moment. Then, she plugged it all in. Satisfied, she relaxed on the couch with a cup of tea and a book (while doing her best to ignore Beast Boy's little wheezes).

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The Titans awoke in the morning to find there dwelling covered in reds, greens, gold, silver, lights, and tinsel. Robin after staring a moment, gathered about his wits, and made it to a chair in the kitchen before his legs gave out beneath him. Cyborg, still somewhat sleepy walked in a moment later, yawning. His eyes then widened in shock as he did a double take. Starfire cautiously followed, emerald eyes wide with curiousity as to what all the pretty sparkly things were and why they were there. The three exchanged glances before they set out together in search of the mysterious decorator.

The sight of the magnificent Christmas tree greeted them as soon as they walked into the TV room. After some staring in blind shock, they looked around and found Beast Boy curled up on the floor and Raven drinking her tea and reading like normal.

Well, actually, it took them a while to notice Beast Boy. He was essentially a bump on the floor, bedecked with red and green ribbons and glittery confetti. He even had a small Santa Claus hat on his head and a red scarf wrapped around his neck so tight that it was choking him… or maybe that was just his odd-sounding snoring… Obviously the (possibly crazy) decorator had not allowed him to get in the way.

Beast Boy woke up just then and sat up, completely unaware of his appearance. He looked slightly curious as to why his friends were very red in the face and seemed to be trying not to laugh as he staggered over to the bathroom. There was a moment of silence before Beast Boy's shriek sounded throughout the Tower. The Titans all burst out laughing (minus Raven who just smirked and Beast Boy of course).

They then returned to the question of who the decorator was. Considering the state in which Beast Boy had been found as well as his reaction, they concluded that it couldn't have been him. That left… Raven. But it couldn't have been her- it was too unlike her… Right? It was one of those things that they would never know for sure- Raven definitely wasn't going to tell them.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Over time, presents gathered under the tree as the each Titan placed them there for their teammates. Starfire had to have it explained to her first of course, but as soon as that was over with, she set about the traditions of the holiday with overflowing enthusiasm. Soon, all but Raven had added to the collection beneath the tree. In actuality though, she already had her gifts prepared, but as she had a reputation to maintain, she waited until Christmas Eve after everyone was asleep to put them there. Satisfied, she went to bed.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

On Christmas morning, the Titans gathered to open the various gifts. Beast Boy had given everyone mistletoe, yet another thing that a blushing Robin had to explain to Starfire. Cyborg had given everyone a bag of candy (which Beast Boy consumed at record speed and then had stomach aches over). Starfire had gotten everyone fans of various colors, and Robin and gotten them… socks. (0.o)

Raven's gift to Robin was a set of small models of the team and the villains they battled. This included Slade. Robin, as soon as he opened it, immediately took the Robin figure and used it to beat up the Slade figure. Eventually, he noticed the stares.

"What?"

"You do know that those are for planning battle strategies, right?"

"Of course!"

(yah right…)

The gift to Starfire was a small plush bear with a Santa hat on. Before opening it, Starfire first poked and prodded at it trying to guess what it was. She even poked little holes to peek into. Finally, just as they were all going insane, she opened it and proceeded to crush the life out of Raven who wasn't sure if this was preferable to going mad after all.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were given the newest video games. They immediately began playing them against each other. Though the yelling was louder than ever to the annoyance of Raven, it was definitely better than having them force feeding her their food and demanding that she decide whose food tasted better.

Christmas dinner was even bigger than Thanksgiving. This time, Raven slept the kind of peaceful sleep that is so rare that one always forgets of its existence until the morning after the next one they receive, should they be so lucky. She stayed breathing softly and dreaming blissfully quite late into the day, free for this once from her usual nightmarish night visions.

A/N: Happy Holidays. (Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Eid, St. Lucia day, Kwanzaa, New Years, Yule, and so on) Plz don't flame. I know it was a little out of character again, but I tried to explain it and it's a fanfiction anyways, and sorry for the slight bashing of characters. Thanks to all. Have a great holiday season.


End file.
